The present invention relates to a high-speed multi-stage voltage comparator. More specifically, the present invention relates to a high-speed multi-stage voltage comparator that can operate with high accuracy and at a high speed by reset and offset-cancellation switches, both of which are connected to output terminals of respective preamplifiers.